The Seven Deadly Sins
by antiquiities
Summary: And so they are committed. CameronCuddy.
1. Envy

A/N: This series (which is in no particular order) was written for the Seven Deadly Sins challenge on Livejournal.

**Title: Envy  
Rating: PG-13, 'cause I swore.**

What was her fascination with him? He was twice her age, walked with a limp and always made fun of her (but maybe that was appealing?).

She could have any man (or woman) in the hospital she wanted (not to mention the rest of the state of New Jersey), yet she went after him.

Why couldn't she go after her?

She didn't have to tell anyone (I certainly wouldn't, otherwise there goes my reputation), it could be their secret.

She wasn't sure why Cameron was suddenly so attractive to her (maybe it was because of that fight she had with House in my office last week), she just knew that every time she saw her laughing or talking amiably with any other guy she got jealous (and envy is very unflattering).

Still, she couldn't ignore it (it's rather like trying to ignore that very large elephant standing in the corner). But how to go about saying something? (Taking her against a wall seems like a plausible enough idea, avoids any awkward conversation.)

You could invite her out for a drink (get her drunk! Even better) and take it from there. At least then you could steal a kiss (or a quick fuck) and find out what she feels like.

Cameron walked in then, and she tried to look like she hadn't been watching her.

She followed her curves (listen to her or you'll look like an idiot!) with her eyes before resting on her face.

"Come for a drink with me?"


	2. Gluttony

**Title: Gluttony  
Rating: PG-13**

"Okay, now you're just doing it because you can."

"But you said you'd be happy to help if I needed it."

"Yes, but for the third night in a row? That's gluttony, not a good look for an immunologist."

"But I like it when you make me scream."

"Pouting is not a good look either."

"I'm a gluttonous pouter?"

"I'll put it on your nametag at the next charity ball."

"So you're not going to let me come in for fun licking and biting games?"

"Well if you stand there much longer people are going to get suspicious if they aren't already. I cave, come inside."

"Well I wasn't planning on doing it out here."


	3. Greed

**Title: Greed  
Rating: The one that means it's not for children.**

Greed. Its what drives you to her every night, in your bed, in her bed, wherever you can get. You're addicted to her, her dark hair, her piercing eyes, her moan when she comes around your fingers or your tongue.

It's like a drug, the sex, intoxicating, enthralling and you know its bad but you just can't stop and when she hits it, right _there_ and you scream you want to be an addict forever.

For addiction is just another form of greed. Wanting and having and taking and sinking deeper into the black hole that you never want to leave.

You never have meaningful conversations about anything, its just sex and then you sleep, sometimes close and you can touch her, risk the chance that the fire will rekindle and you'll do it all over again, the moans and the screams and the biting. Sometimes you'll be on the other side of the bed, a sheen of sweat soaking the sheets and the room smelling of sex and of her.

You wonder how long your greediness will last, will it be insatiable or will your righteousness douse the flames so you go back to pining for the snarky cripple?

Right now you can't worry, because her greed has taken over and her fingers are creeping over your abdomen and her claws are sinking into your flesh and you know you'll soon be screaming again, falling into the addictive abyss.


	4. Lust

**Title: Lust  
Rating: Oh, I don't know, there's some sex.**

It wasn't a gradual thing. It hit her like a train. Or possibly an anvil. House had screwed up again, not surprisingly, and it was her screaming at him in Cuddy's office, while the hospital administrator tried without success to get a word in.

"Okay, okay. House, go and sort this out. We don't need another law suit this month."

Cameron huffed, exhaling loudly, and looked at Cuddy.

She was looking at a file on her desk, obviously thinking that the younger doctor had gone with House.

Cameron noticed she looked tired. And also annoyed. And perhaps bored. Cuddy often looked a mixture of things at once. She also looked pretty, in the light streaming in from the windows, though Cameron had never actually thought of Cuddy in any way other than as a boss.

Or a boss' boss.

But the more she took in her features, her sharp jaw, her unique eyes framed by dark lashes, the more she wondered why Cuddy wasn't seeing anyone. She was certainly attractive. Then the other woman looked up as if only just realizing Cameron was there.

"Can I help you with something other than your misanthropic boss?"

"Oh, no. I just, um, spaced out for a second. I'll go and make sure he doesn't screw this up," she managed to ramble, her face going red. She turned and left, knowing Cuddy's eyes were on her as she walked out the door.

Cuddy was in her head for the rest of the day. Even when she was in the shower at home that night.

That's when she was hit by the train, or the anvil, or whatever other metaphorical object she'd thought of.

Attraction was often hard to define.

Not in this case.

From out of the blue, thin air, nowhere, in perfect clarity.

_Lust_.

She wanted to know what Cuddy felt like beneath her fingers. What she tasted like.

Cameron liked getting what she wanted.

She envisioned perhaps Cuddy's office after everyone else had gone home, sweeping a hand blindly behind her to clear anything off the desk, before pulling Cameron roughly on top of her, fingers undoing buttons and sliding over soft skin. Doctor's hands, she'd think, before she couldn't form proper thoughts anymore, Cameron pulling her shirt off her arms and her skirt off her legs with the dexterity of someone with more experience than she let on.

Then her tongue would travel up the middle of Cuddy's stomach, hands pinning her arms in place as she wriggled with the slow torture.

She would instinctively know where to go, how to make her moan and curl her fingers in Cameron's hair.

She'd know how to make her call her name when her tongue brushed just the right spot inside her and she'd then shudder, her walls tightening and her eyes squeezed shut.

Cameron had to prop herself against the shower wall, fingers splayed against the white tile.

She wanted to know.

But how to ask?


	5. Pride

**Title: Pride  
Rating: Hmm…PG-13  
Summary: Cuddy's always had her pride.**

Pride.

It was one thing she had always because she was a hospital administrator; it was in the job description.

So when she was in the supply closet on the third floor with Dr Cameron for the second time that week, and found her pride being stripped from her with every piece of clothing that hit the floor, her dignity lost like that button on her shirt, they both promised to keep it a secret.

So when she decided to tell House she had someone else to give her hormone injections, and ignored his comments about them breaking up their beautiful relationship, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks when he asked who his replacement was, she kept who it was a secret.

Because she knew being a lesbian wasn't in the job description. And unfortunately people today were mostly prejudiced bastards. That coming out wouldn't go down so well. And she wanted to keep her pride.


	6. Sloth

**Title: Sloth  
Rating: PG**

She wanted to end it, she knew it wasn't healthy. There was no emotion; it was an empty passion to ease the ache, cool the desire, but there was nothing to fill the void when she was gone. But there was an almost laziness in letting go. It was easier to like the passing moments and continue to hold onto the thin thread that tied them together than to cut it loose and be alone all the time. So she didn't. She simply held on to the false hope that someday it might work out.

She knew it would be her undoing, clinging to something that could never last, but her doubts weren't brave enough to take the leap and drag her logic with it.

So she clung, and would cling until she finally drowned in the wickedness.


	7. Wrath

**Title: Wrath  
Rating: PG-13**

Cuddy's wrath is often expressed in unusual ways.

She's not always the typical screaming match-type person, or one of the ones that blows the tires on your car. Though when she was younger she was known to do things like that.

Sometimes when she's really angry she'll storm over to Cameron's place and the immunologist will answer the door, knowing as soon as she sees Cuddy there she needs to vent.

Sometimes her venting involves some really hot sex.

She likes it afterwards because Cuddy is soft and she's not angry anymore, she just likes to lie there, draped over Cameron's middle while the younger doctor draws circles on her back, or traces the line of her spine with gentle fingers.

Then she'll leave in the early hours of the morning and Cameron will wait until the next time she's angry, and she'll just wait and wait and wait, because Cuddy's worth it in the end. Because if she didn't like her, she'd go to Wilson or to House if he wasn't the source of her anger.

And gradually, Cameron's right. Sometimes she's not got it in for someone when she comes over. Sometimes she even brings alcohol. And the sex is slower; there isn't a desperate need to express anything but happiness.

But because wrath is what brought them together, she always has the feeling that wrath will tear them apart. Cuddy is too independent for steady relationships.

So when she leaves and she's alone again, she somehow knows it would end up this way, but she still holds some hope, because Cuddy isn't going to stay happy forever.

She'll still need somewhere to let her anger out.

She'll wait, and she'll wait and wait and wait, because Cuddy's still worth it.


End file.
